<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eververse Delivery Service by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489796">Eververse Delivery Service</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Other, Pizza, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vore, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riven orders Pizza, and because she's a very nice wish dragon, she offers a wish as tip. She definitely didn't expect the horny delivery guy though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nonbinary Guardian/Riven of a Thousand Voices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eververse Delivery Service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, some clanmates of mine dared me to write this when we were doing last wish. They apparently didn't think I'd go through with it, but here we are.<br/>This is 50% crack and 50% smut, so yea..<br/>Make sure you check the tags, or you might need bleach.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rae had almost finished their night shift at Eververse's galaxy-wide pizza delivery when they got another call from the Dreaming City, of all places. Not only did it take forever to get there, the Taken usually tried to steal any food they were supposed to deliver, and they wanted to go home in five minutes. Why did they even work at a pizza place, as a guardian? Killing kabal would probably be less problematic at this point. </p><p>They knew that they could just turn down the caller, tell her that it was too late to get pizza, but something about her voice made them reconsider. And hey, maybe they'd get a decent tip. So Rae quickly handed in the order and waited for the pizza to finish while they readied their spaceship.</p><p>When Rae finally arrived at the Dreaming City, they took the stack of pizzas (why someone would order six pizzas at 3 am was definitely not their issue) and walked up to the large door in front of them. Was this the right adress? Why would anyone living in such a grand home order pizza at 3 am? Certainly they'd have access to personal chefs, or something. Then again, rich people ordering pizza at 3am usually meant that they'd tip well, and Rae liked that idea. </p><p>Rae pressed the doorbell, and waited for whoever had called them to appear and grab the pizza. What they didn't expect was for the door to open by itself, as if pulled by magic. "Come on in", the mysterious voice said, and it almost sounded like the voice came from the inside of their head, rather than the depths of the building. </p><p>Rae carefully moved on, taking in their surroundings. The giant, open halls made them feel tiny, and a shiver ran down their spine. Nonetheless, they walked on, a stack of pizzas in their hands. Walking through another large door that suddenly opened, Rae approached what looked like a large statue made of crystals and rocks, only to notice that the statues eyes were following them. And it had far too many of those for their tastes. </p><p>"Thank you, little one", the voice echoed in their head. They stared back up at the statue, only to realise that it was now moving. This was no statue, this was an actual living being, and it was talking to them. In their head. Somehow. "See, I heard of this thing called pizza that your people seem to like so much. And I was feeling hungry, so I thought I might as well get some. I might have forgotten about the fact that you are so small though, I should have ordered more. Oh well, either way. Thank you, again."</p><p> Rae just nodded, still stunned by the fact that such a large creature even existed. It was scary, and confusing, and some part of their brain found it..attractive? They quickly pushed the thought back into some corner of their mind. Pizza delivery. To a huge weird creature..thing. Nothing sexually interesting about that at all. No sir, absolutely nothing. "It's, uh..no problem, really. Just my job, yknow. Uh, yea.." </p><p>Rae was just about to turn around and leave the creature alone, when the voice came back. "Your people have this habit of tipping, right? To show appreciation? Well, I'm afraid I have no more spare glimmer lying around, but I should be able to come up with something else".</p><p> Rae shivered again, the voice in their head far too sensual for such a simple statement. "It's alright,really. I mean, you don't have to..it's optional, sorta" they responded.</p><p> A part of their brain just wanted to get out, but the other part was doing its best to come up with other ways the creature could use to thank them for their service. Yea, no. Definitely getting out of here. They turned around and walked towards the exit when the voice came back, reverbrating in they head. </p><p>"It seems I forgot to introduce myself properly. I am Riven, and I am a wish dragon. One of the last, in fact. We have the ability to grant wishes, but that was probably obvious, yes? Either way, that's what I will do. I'll offer you a wish. I suppose you could just wish for enough glimmer to cover the tip, if you can't come up with anything else."Rae looked up at the creature- Riven, that was her name – as if unsure how to respond.</p><p> "Are there any, uh..limitations.. to that wish?" Their brain definitely wasn't coming up with a hundred different, definitely not socially acceptable ways to utilise it, but some small part of it also told them that they were just here to deliver pizza. Nothing else. Hell, why would Riven even be interested in them in that way? Surely wish dragons could also fullfill their own wishes? She had no need for them.</p><p> Before they could take back their own words, the voice answered:" Well, I can't make you the ruler of the universe, but there are no real limitations. So, what do you wish for, oh subject mine?"</p><p> Rae's brain definitely didn't just stop working for a few seconds or anything like that. Okay, maybe it did, but that was only because any and all blood they had in their body rushed downwards. They certainly hadn't expected this when they arrived. "Anything?" they asked, their tiny voice barely reaching their own ears."If it's not possible, I will tell you so." The voice in their head answered. </p><p>They looked up at the wish dragon again, taking in everything. There were many small eyes watching them, and one of the creatures arms was resting underneath her head, sharp claws touching the floor. Below her eyes was her mouth, slightly open but unmoving, and framed by large plates of what was probably bone. </p><p>Nothing about the wish dragon should seem attractive to them, her whole being made up of odd shapes and colours. And yet, she did. They'd always had weird fantasies about things that people probably shouldn't fantasize about, but this was different. They were in front of a huge, living being, offering them whatever they wanted, apparently. And instead of wishing for money, or fame, or a day without Zavala annoying them about some new mission, they wanted...wait, what did they want? </p><p>Riven still looked at them, unmoving, and a small part of them hoped that she couldn't read minds. Their cock, on the other hand, apparently really liked the idea of her being able to read minds, and many other things. The clever part of their brain told them to just thank her again and leave, but it seemed like the hormonal part had officially taken over.</p><p> "Have you made a decision yet?I suppose it can be difficult, when you have so many options." It wasn't, not really. Their pants were getting uncomfortably tight, and they approached Riven, not fully in control of their actions.</p><p>"Anything?" they asked again, this time louder, their voice harsh and raspy. Riven didn't answer, but instead just lightly nodded her giant head. "Could you..umm..", They started,"I want you to eat me." </p><p>Their face probably couldn't get any redder than it was, and even though they should probably feel ashamed for saying that, it only aroused them further. Riven turned her head slightly, as if confused. </p><p>"Why would you want me to do that? I'm fairly certain it would kill you." Rae looked up at her, and answered:" Well, I am a guardian, so even if it kills me, it won't matter. And you're a wish dragon, right? Can't I just also wish for you to not kill me?"</p><p> The whole scenario seemed surreal to them, but they might as well go with it, finish what they started."I suppose I could do that. You certainly are odd. Most people are scared of being eaten, but you seem to enjoy the idea." Rae just nodded, unable to form words. "Very well then. I shall try not to kill you." </p><p>Rae's whole body shivered in anticipation, their wide pupils focused on the dragons mouth. Rivens tongue came towards them in small, controlled movements, making sure not to accidentally hurt them. When it finally reached them, she carefully ran her tongue up their body in one long stroke, tearing their clothes and covering their body in warm saliva. </p><p>Rae moaned loudly, overwhelmed by the new sensations. They could hear a soft chuckle in their mind "So you're actually into this. Humans are truly odd." She pulled her tongue back slightly, allowing Rae to gaze at the inside of her maw, lined with multiple rows of sharp teeth, before reaching for them again, her tongue wrapping around their body, ripping what was left of their clothes into pieces and applying just enough pressure to stimulate their now naked cock without causing pain. Another loud moan filled the otherwise silent room, and Riven carefully lifted the small figure closer to her mouth. </p><p>Her many small eyes focused on their form for a second before a low rumble left her body, causing the human to flinch. Rae could see all her teeth from the new angle, now both above and below their, and tried to hold as still as possible.</p><p> "Not too fond of pain, are we?" Rivens voice filled their head, and they lightly shook it, not quite capable of talking. The tongue moved them a bit lower, the rows of teeth touching their form and causing them to whimper. </p><p>They knew that she wouldn't actually harm them, but they both dreaded and anticipated the increased pressure that would allow her teeth to tear at their skin. </p><p>Instead, however, Riven pulled them further in, always keeping their body just close enough to her teeth for them to feel them without hurting them. Her movements were controlled, ensuring that they were safe, but they knew that there was nothing that they could do if she decided to ignore her promise to not harm them. </p><p>They were moaning and whimpering almost constantly at this point, the soft but permanent pressure of Riven's tongue on their dick and their nipples driving them mad. </p><p>Rae hadn't even noticed that they were completely inside her mouth now, the air around them warm and damp, the only source of light  small, tentacle-like appendages covering Riven's throat. They were staring down the dark opening, knowing what would happen next. </p><p>Anticipation was taking over their body and brain, a soft "please" leaving their mouth before they could react. Rae could once again feel the dragons body vibrate around them as she hummed, before the creature released their body from her grasp, causing them to cry out at the loss of contact. </p><p>Everything around them stopped moving for a second, as if Riven was waiting for them to stop her, but they weren't going to. She seemed to realise the exact same thing, as one second later, her rough tongue moved and pushed them down her throat. </p><p>Rae wanted to scream, but the only thing that left their mouth was another moan as the skin of Riven's throat pressed against their form, hundreds of small, cone shaped tentacles covered in warm saliva touching them, stimulating their whole body. </p><p>They could feel precome leaking from their cock and mixing with the warm fluids covering them, and they knew they wouldn't last much longer. Rae could hear one final, rumbling sound from Riven, before the muscles around her throat contracted and pushed them further down, tightening everything around them and pushing her appendages against their body with increased force.</p><p> Rae was nothing but a whimpering mess at this point, and with the muscles contracting even further, they finally came, screaming without any real words leaving their mouth, their whole body shuddering, and they blacked out for a moment.</p><p> When Rae opened their eyes again, they were back in the large hall that they had originally entered, still naked and covered in various fluids, but whole and unharmed. "What..", they started, but found themselves unable to form coherent sentences.</p><p> "I did promise not to harm you, did I not? This place seems a bit safer for you than my stomach. My apologies if you wanted to actually stay inside." </p><p>Rae looked up at Riven, her eyes still focused on them. "No, it's alright..uh...thank you, I guess?" </p><p>The wish dragon smiled at their words. "Oh, don't worry, little human. We get power from granting wishes, and this one wasn't too complicated. In fact, feel free to come by again soon. This place does get rather boring, and you're an interesting little thing." </p><p>Rae blushed at that and tried to will away any thoughts of this happening again, before realising that they were still wet and naked. The dragon seemed to realise the same thing just then, as she chuckled lightly, and one second later they were clean and dressed in the same clothes they came in. </p><p>"Goodbye, small human. I'll see you again?" The guardian just nodded before they stumbled out of the room and to their ship, clean but exhausted, and collapsed onto the seat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>